


薛定谔的男友2

by kisskiss_bangbang



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisskiss_bangbang/pseuds/kisskiss_bangbang





	薛定谔的男友2

快感如同潮水一般一波一波向他袭来。他就像溺水已久的人突然抓住一块浮木一样死死地抱住身上这个男人，重心仿佛全部落在了交合的部位上，被撞击地只能发出支离破碎的呻吟。  
应昊茗没有什么肌肉，但是身体线条却是修长紧致，此刻缠抱在will身上，一双长腿紧紧环扣住will的腰，甚是诱人。  
“啊……will……轻……轻点……”  
应昊茗觉得机器人will可能永远不知道满足，他只会完美地执行着自己的使命，用足了各种姿势，力求让主人满足，如果他真的能自我思考的话。  
他明知道这达不到一个“能被执行的指令”标准，可他还是忍不住求饶。will明显地停顿了一下，似乎在思考这个“轻点”的意义。  
然后will就换了个姿势，继续进攻。

应昊茗和will维持这种状态已经快一个月了，自从第一次“亲密接触”之后。事实上应昊茗自己也不知道那天晚上为什么will会突然替自己疏解欲望，如果不是证据确凿，他都还以为那是个梦。  
之后事情便一发不可收拾了起来。  
他和will之间的亲密动作在will的引导下多了起来，就好像will开启了性爱模式一般。之前的亲吻应昊茗只是浅尝辄止地双唇相触，而will不吻到应昊茗用光肺里的空气就决不罢休。  
再后来就是时不时的爱抚，直到最后will履行了每个伴侣机器人都会做的事情。

伴侣机器人体内有模拟体液生成系统，微凉液体让应昊茗身体一激。神智略恢复清明。短短一个月，他就经历了从一个什么都不懂的小处男到和一个心仪已久的机器人夜夜翻云覆雨的转变，一时有些矛盾。他想抗拒这种感觉，却又无法自拔的迷恋will。  
既然不愿逃开，只能遵从本心地沉迷其中。

休息了一小会儿的应昊茗自行去了浴室洗澡，把will留在卧室待机。  
待机中的will的眼睛眨了几下，身体发出了一下极其轻微的“滋滋”声，眼睛瞬间失去了刚才的神采。  
洗完澡的应昊茗全身只穿了一条紧身内裤，衬得他腰细腿长。他钻进will怀里，让will亲了他一下额头：“晚安will，说你爱我。”  
“我爱你，昊茗。”


End file.
